Super High School Level Yuri! A CelesKiri Fanfiction
by Je2terUnm42ked
Summary: After working on Fujisaki's death case, Kirigiri injures a foot and sets herself in trouble with Fukawa's psychotic side or better known as Genocider Syo. Her savior comes to the rescue and treats both her injured foot and probably her aching love for her savior. Celestia then keeps Kirigiri away from Fukawa/Genocider Syo's limit. -xx Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I'm starting to ship Celestia and Kirigiri now. I'm sorry if the characters here are a bit OOC or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dangan Ronpa and it's characters. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Super High School Level Yuri?!: Chapter 1**

**Kirigiri's Point of View**

'_Not again_'. Everyone entered the girl's rest room and paused in their tracks once they saw what looks like Fujisaki's corpse. Confusion, fear, and shock covered their faces. I looked at the gruesome view of the lifeless body of Chihiro Fujisaki. I walked closer to check if there's anything on her that involves the cause of her death. There was also blood on the carpet near her. I touched her sides but so far, only the blow to the head was the cause. She was also tied up by an electrical cord. Okay. Nothing felt too unusual so I guess- Wait.

My eyes grew wide when I realized that Fujisaki might have an extra part. I decided to keep the information for later but took notice of the item used as the rope instead. "This isn't rope. It's an extension cord." I stood and let my hands fall to my sides. "Extension cord?" I heard Naegi say. I nodded slightly and proceeded to examine other clues in order to help us in the upcoming Class Trial. Though my discovery is not mistaken. "I'm pretty sure it's from the library." Said Naegi. I nodded again in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, that's right. I remember seeing it there too." I added. I turned around and saw everyone looking around the room for clues now. "Huh? Fujisaki-san's student handbook is missing. Where could it be?" Naegi said. I shook my head and continued to look at the corpse. The "message" on the wall written in blood was on sight. It read "Bloodbath Fever". Also, I heard Sakura spilled her protein coffee on the carpet last night. But where was it now? No one knows.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like five minutes before thinking of ridiculous yet merely possible conclusions as to how he was killed. The estimated time of death was at 2 AM. Fujisaki was a boy. Who could have known but himself? No, he wasn't weak. He was strong. He faced his fears and tried to show his real self. But there was a sudden change in course. A bad one, that is. Oowada Mondo envied her- I mean, his strength to conquer his own fear. The time Monobear gave us the pieces of paper that held our written secrets probably sent them both off the edge. But Oowada was sent off the wrong edge. So that's how these connect. Fujisaki was, unconfirmingly, murdered by Oowada.

I blinked as my thoughts cleared. That was the only conclusion I could come up with since Oowada had been acting a tad bit strange lately. But there can always be other people who thought of doing such a thing. Everyone is a suspect and that's that. We'll figure this out once Monobear calls us for the Class Trial. I looked away from the view and saw Naegi looking at a Gravure Idol poster plastered on the wall beside Fujisaki and Sakura was busy searching for other clues. '_If Fujisaki was a boy, then how did he get into the girl's rest room? Unless..._'

My thoughts were cut off when Naegi and the others decided to leave the room. I heard the door to the other rest room open so I assume they took a peek in there. "Looks like Genocider Syo's behind this." I heard Togami say. I shrugged and, not looking where I was stepping, I accidentally landed my foot on the small dumbbell and lost balance of myself. I fell down hard with a thud and grunted in pain. The door was closed so I figured no one heard it. I sighed and placed both my palms on the ground before forcing myself up which hurt.

Once I stood, I felt shocking pain on the foot I used when I slipped. I clutched it and slowly sat back down on the floor. I waited for about a minute before massaging it lightly to soothe the pain. Suddenly, I heard laughter that made me jump slightly. I turned my head and found out I wasn't the only one in the room. '_Huh. So Fukawa stayed here after she passed out_'. But when I looked closer, Fukawa had a much more different appearance.

"F-Fukawa.." I tried gasping her name when my foot seemed to heal a bit. Just a bit, not fully. My eyes widened to see Fukawa clearly has changed appearance. A deadly appearance. Her eyes turned ruby red as it pierced through anything that came its way and her long tongue hung down on her chin. She was also holding two pairs of scissors at each hand that looked really sharp at this view. "Ahahaha! Kirigiri-chan! You look so vulnerable. What happened? Cat got your toe?" Her boisterous laughter rang through my ears and I shivered. What was up with Fukawa?

"It's 'Cat got your tongue' and I fell, if you haven't noticed. Do you mind helping me?" I answered back. She only seemed to smile, or smirk, bigger as she shuffled closer to me. I looked up almost helplessly and raised an eyebrow at her pause. "Yeah, I'll help you. I'll help you rest in peace!" My eyes widened when she raised her left hand that held both her silvery sharp scissors. I did what my actions wanted me to do and used my stable foot to knock her leg out, causing her to fall back, dropping the scissors in the process. "What's with all the commotion in there-"

I looked up and saw the door open. Celestia froze in her tracks and took in the sight. Fukawa was groaning as she lay on the floor with the carpet beneath her frail body. The scissors were strewn away beneath Fujisaki's feet and I was sitting on the floor with my hands clutching my injured foot. Not a sight you'd expect when you walk into a room with a dead corpse dangling off the side though. "K-Kirigiri! Are you alright?! Can you stand?" Celestia's words surprised me. I thought she was going to help Fukawa up since the latter looks more in grief than I am in this position. I'm actually sitting while Fukawa is laying down in pain from falling. "No, it hurts" I shook my head and muttered a soft reply. That's when I noticed something.

Celestia was so close to me that it felt like she was merely centimeters away from my face but really, she wasn't. The way she looked worried about me caught my attention. '_So she was human after all. She also had emotions like everyone. But unlike me, I barely show how I feel_.' I smiled lightly at the thought. I examined her face and how her eyes are truly mesmerizing. Luckily, I held myself back as I gave one more glance at Fukawa's body and pretty sure she was ready to get up. I steadied myself this time and placed my hand on the wall as I carefully stood. The raven haired lolita rest her hands on my hips and helped me pull myself together.

"Oi, bastard! Don't turn away from me! Come here and fight!" I didn't bother looking back at the psychotic Fukawa side. I didn't know Fukawa even had a psychotic side! Celestia was trying to put two on two and figured out what happened. "Y-you were trying to kill her" Her eyes narrowed when her lips spoke. I took a light step forward with my firm foot but when I used my right foot, I fell forward only to be caught in Celestia's grip. "Ahahaha! So what?! She was going to steal Byakuya-sama away from me somehow with her looks!" came the reply altogether with her atrocious laughter. Before I knew it, Celestia had hooked her arms beneath both my legs and lifted them whilst her arm supported my back. She was carrying me bridal style! To keep myself steady, I hooked my left arm around her neck and my right one over.

"You're not killing anyone at my sight!" Celestia held my body tighter as she turned and ran out the door hastily. She ran down the dark hall with the dim light illuminating the way. I easily recognized the path she was going and looked back. "I'll get you, Kyouko Kirigiri!" Fukawa's voice boomed that it resounded throughout the hall as her voice bounced off the walls. I grimaced and glanced forward where Celestia was inserting her key through the door's keyhole. She twisted it and retreated the key back in her pocket as she walked inside and locked the door. She walked towards her bed and laid me down on the soft light pink sheets of it.

"Thank you for saving me, Celestia" I confessed. I looked up at her and she smiled. "You're very welcome". She turned around and grabbed something from the desk that was out of my vision. Carefully, she turned back around and removed both my heeled knee-high boots, treating  
my foot afterwards. I smiled and stared at the ceiling. Only Celestia's breathing can be heard. Well, at least in my point of view. The steady breathing gave me a few chills, thus unknowingly making me blush very lightly. Celestia looked up from her work and asked, "Kirigiri? What's wrong?"

I glazed my vision down to her face. Now this time, she was closer to me. She pressed a hand to my forehead and with the sudden contact, made my cheeks darken more. '_W-what's wrong with me?!_' I wanted to back away but something told me I shouldn't. She shifted her seat closer to mine and leaned forward towards my laying form to an acute angle as she examined me. I kept my lips in a straight line while I stared at her ruby red eyes. "Kirigiri, you're burning up" I saw the change in her looks and felt my heart skip a beat. She grimaced and traced a thumb down my cheek where she felt it with the back of her hand.

This time, the grimace disappeared and a smile replaced it. The look in her eyes changed as well. The look she gave me was full of mischief that I could've easily mistaken it for something else. My throat felt dry and my hands gripped the bed sheet below me. "I-I am?" I stuttered. I noticed how my heart beat sped up faster and how there was a change of the atmosphere in the room. It suddenly became a lot hotter. Why am I suddenly so nervous around her? These things just doesn't happen frequently.

"Ano~ Wow. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I chuckled nervously. '_I didn't mean that as a flirty joke! Please don't take it the wrong way_' I looked away and scratched the back of my head. Never would have I thought that I can show so much reactions. Especially to Celestia. By then, I have sat up and the other figure in the room shifted back to give me some space. I looked around the room but when the figure in front of me shifted back closer, if possible, I turned my head towards the girl and saw Celestia nuzzle down on my collar and tie. "Maybe it's just you" she said.

Before I could ask what she meant by her reply, she had begun tracing the hemmings of my dark purple collared jacket before sliding them off my shoulders. I was stunned that I made no move to stop her. I tried keeping myself expressionless all the while stopping the furious blush that threatened to cross my cheeks. I bit my lip when the said raven haired lolita had inclined her head on my shoulder after taking my jacket off, flinging it off to somewhere in the room.

"Hmmm. It's still a little hot, isn't it?" Celestia then glided her fingers on my blouse down the bottom before gripping it with her thumb and index finger. "Wait, what are you doing?" I managed to say. I bit my lip and tilted my head to the right. When the fingers stopped moving, I took my chance and gave a short glance at Celestia, whose eyes seemed to focus on my blouse, and awaited her reply. "Just helping a friend to cool off" She replied with a smirk. She finally lifts her head up and looks at me in the eye. I stared back at those red orbs before she blinked and moved her vision downwards.

Of course, she had to loosen the tie that held a grasp over my blouse. After untying it, she placed it beside me, unlike the jacket she threw just moments ago. I opened my mouth to talk but she held a finger over my lips and shushed me. I sighed and decided to keep it closed. Without another word, she clutched my blouse with both her hands and lifted the light fabric up and over my head, catching me in surprise. My eyes widened and by this time, I could no longer keep myself from blushing. My hair was a little messy after the blouse had come off.

"See? Isn't that better?" Celestia placed my white blouse down together with my tie and smiled at me. I bit my lip again and forced to keep the blush from brightening but failing in the process. Seeing as to how I react, Celestia traced a finger down my belly to get a reaction. Which, of course, made me yelp a little from the sudden touch. I was sensitive, more over if I'm exposed like this!

"Awww~ Is Kirigiri-chan cold now?" I shook my head "no" but didn't seem to affect her actions. Instead, I watched as she grabbed hold of my shoulders and straddled me, bringing herself down on my lap. This time, my eyes grew a tad bit bigger so I had to look away but her hands didn't allow me to do so. Celestia carressed my cheek and leaned down on my neck where I felt her hot breath against the sensitive layer of skin on the side of my throat. I sucked in a breath as she laid her head on my shoulder again and concentrated on my neck.

As she neared my neck, the annoying ringing of Monobear's voice was heard outside the hall, signaling everyone to come attend the Class Trials. I sighed once she elevated her head off my shoulder and giggled. "Guess we'll continue this some other time" She sneered childishly. Celestia got off my lap and fixed her dress. I blinked and grabbed my white blouse beside me and hurridly wore it with my tie afterwards. I can't believe this girl! Putting me into such trouble.

After putting my tie back on, Celestia noticed that my foot still ached so she picked my jacket up from the cold floor and gave it to me. I thanked her and slipped both my arms in. I was done but am I really ready to stand up? I guess I'll have to find out. I pushed myself up and the brunette  
quickly held her hands on my waist to break any fall that'll be happening not too soon. But once I stood carefully with her help, I was able to hang my arm around her neck as we neared the door.

"This is taking too long. Let's do it the faster way" Celestia giggled and, without permission, carried me bridal style in her arms. I sighed but thought it was better and faster this way. "Sometimes I wonder how you even manage to carry me. Aren't I that heavy?" I asked as I blew a stray strand of my long lavender hair aside after being carried suddenly. Celestia already made it down the hall where everyone was gathered.

"Mmmm. Not really. I mean, I could take it. It's you, after all" She smiled and went in the elavator with everyone else. We were getting stares but I didn't really care at the moment. I'm just glad Celestia had time to actually care for a friend like me. If I am a friend to her...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gomen ne~ This chapter is written based on Episode 5 and might have slight changes to it 'cause of this fanfiction. I promise, whole smut in the next chapter next time. Nee~?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dangan Ronpa nor the characters. All goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Super High School Level Yuri?!: Chapter 2**

"So Celestia, Kirigiri, when did you two become interested in each other?" came the mocking joke of Hagakure. He laughed and pointed at us scoffingly. But seriously, it wasn't that of a joke since we weren't laughing. I huffed and ignored him but Celestia didn't seem to follow my lead.

"So Hagakure, when did you start thinking all of a sudden?" Celestia made a comeback. The Super High School Level Fortune Teller ceased laughing and slumped his shoulders. I looked up at Celestia's smirking face and smiled mentally.

Once the elevator stopped, we walked into the same room with sixteen stands. That remaining empty stand still doesn't cover my suspicion though. But.. How was I supposed to use the stand if I, myself, can't even stand? I looked at Celestia and pretty much had the same thought when Monobear appeared right before us. "_Upupupu~_! Oh, what do we have here? Kirigiri has a broken foot?" The bear examined. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" I answered.

Celestia held me tighter and shifted me under her arms since I was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the currently long position. "Ohhh. No need to be so sarcastic. Nee~ Tell you what. I'll let you stay with Celes-san on her stand just for the meantime. But by the next Class Trial, you have to stand on your own. Deal?" Monobear said. It wasn't even a question 'cause either way, I'll have to stand on my own. Let's just hope that the next killing wouldn't be that soon. Monobear turned on his heels- Or feet.. No, paws? Well, whatever they were and hopped on the throne that sat in front of the circling stands.

"Guess we're lucky~" Celestia beamed and made her way to her stand that was right beside Togami's and Leon's empty stand. "You decided to fool around and look what happened. You had another person carry you because of your actions. How selfish." Togami sneered. He pushed his glasses back with his signature killing look that made the surface of the lens glint. I tightened my grip on the raven haired girl's neck and when Celestia felt it, she knew the remark bugged me. "Well, it's fine since I'm the one carrying her, not you. If you were to have a broken foot, do you think anyone would come carry you? Heh. Even I can't imagine Fukawa carrying you after being such a major fangirl" Celestia sneered back.

Togami only narrowed his eyes before looking back at the others to participate in their meeting. I sighed at his reaction and turned to the people in the circle. Turns out they were discussing the murder weapon at first. Hagakure said the weapon was probably a steel pipe, which, of course, Naegi confirmed it wasn't. "The victim's wound matched the shape of a dumbbell, too." I added once after Naegi spoke.

"Seeing as how there were blood stains on the carpet, we can safely assume that the murder took place in the girls' changing room" Celestia spoke. I nodded in agreement and scanned over the other discoveries I found through the investigation but got distracted when Togami declared his early vote. "Though it's pretty obvious who it was. The killer was Genocider Syo!" Genocider Syo, huh? I listened to him as he spoke information about this killer. Naegi participated as well. "Does that mean the serial killer is among us?" Celestia finally asks after the others have kept silent.

"It does. And it's... Fukawa Touko!" Togami stated. We looked at the shocked teen who froze in, well, shock. "Hold on, Fukawa-chan can't stand the sight of blood! What kind of murderer is afraid of blood?" Asahina brought down both of her clenched fists on the table and asked. I would've asked the same thing but something tells me it's still early to judge. "She's Genocider Syo, but at the same time, she isn't." _Aaaand_ there it was, Togami's riddle. But it wasn't difficult to crack. "Evidently, there's a chance that the culprit has dissociative identity disorder" Naegi's voice interrupted my thought. '_Alternate personalities..'_

Jeez, Fukawa was cracking up. Or actually, breaking down. But I could care less for her after her attempt to kill me failed. "Y-You promised you'd keep it a secret!" She yelped as she gripped her head. Then there she was, screaming her head off before she fell. All of us made questioning sighs and grunts before Fukawa, or Genocider Syo in this case, stood full straight at her stand. My eyes grew wide at what I was looking at. The same character who threatened to kill me was right in front of me! So, Genocider Syo, was it?

"Did ya want to see me? Especially since after the meeting we had, Kirigiri-chan~" She purred. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head towards Celestia's chest where I heard her steady heart beat that calmed me. She shifted me in her arms once more before fixing my posture. "Don't tell me you already know! Whatever. Not like I can change anything" She waved her hand and shrugged it off. Her rough voice was full of menacing childish-ness that it didn't really suit well for her. "That's right. I'm the Super Duper High School Murderer, Genocider Syo!" She posed as if it were a grand entrance and announced her name.

I couldn't withstand the annoyance I held for her and how she could be obnoxious. God, is this how Togami feels whenever she's around? I must give him credit for keeping his cool. But, being as civil as I am, I decided to keep our relationship acquainted or better yet, no where near trouble. But sadly, it isn't me who wants to kill "Me", it's her. I tilted my head towards the group to listen in their discussion. "True, true, true. But I didn't do it!" she said. Yeah, I was expecting that. You can't just easily judge the killer after knowing they don't have much proof they were the ones who preyed on the prey.

"Also, Genocider Syo crucifies her victims with her scissors" Naegi added in to his stand against Togami's decision to blame it on Genocider Syo. "And that all your victims are always male" Naegi said. This time, Genocider Syo turned to him and smiled menacingly bright. "Not anymore. That was the past times, now, I can kill girls too! Ahahaha!" Her laugh boomed in my ears. I grunted and snuggled closer to Celestia's chest.

"I never leave home without my trusty ol' scissors." She said as she showed her silvery sharp scissors off to the small crowd. Too bad I've already seen it. If I didn't, I would've had the same expression I would've had if I saw it for the first time. Expressionless. "You okay there?" I looked up at Celestia who asked me a question. I nodded slightly and proceeded to rest my head on her chest. She's so warm that I could stay in her arms forever.

".. It wouldn't be a stretch to say you were aware of Genocider Syo's method of killing before coming here." Naegi directed his words to Togami. My attention was fully taken away from me as I watched them turn tables on one another. "You wanted to frame Genocider Syo for a crime you committed?" Even Celestia was asking but I couldn't stop her curiosity. Even I was curious but decided to keep quiet for the meantime. "How about some proof?" he asked. '_Time to strike_'.

"I have something. The "rope" used to crucify Fujisaki-san wasn't actually rope, but an extension cord from the library. It should be rather familiar to you, Togami-kun" I interjected. I felt myself growing tired of hanging my arms around Celestia's neck that they almost hung loosely around hers. She noticed and placed my feet down carefully. Once my feet hit the ground, I was able to stand with the brunette's help. She wrapped her arm around my waist and held me up. I placed both my palms on the desk as support.

"I see. So I killed Fujisaki in the girls' changing room and set the corpse up to make it seem like the crazy serial killer did it. That sounds right to you?" Togami asked. Or more like defended. But he has a point there. "Hold on. Is it possible that the murderer moved things between the rooms to throw our deductions off?" I looked up at Naegi and thought about what he had said. True, there could be such a possibility. "So basically, Fujisaki-san was killed not in the girls' changing room, but in the boys' changing room."

My eyes glinted as the shocking information rushed back to my head. "But then how did Fujisakicchi enter the boys' changing room?" Hagakure asked. I closed my eyes and connected the pieces together. Yeah, I was right. I took a deep breath and announced,

"It's simple. Fujisaki was male."

"_**What?!**_"

Gasps and shocking "what?"'s were heard as expected. Who couldn't have thought about it. It was clearly a surprise. Fujisaki was cross dressing as a girl to run away from his problems but the threat Monobear used really got to him. "I found out when I examined the corpse." I admitted.

"Correct! Fujisaki Chihiro was a trap!" Monobear inserted and held a writting written on a small canvas. "What? He was crossdressing?! That's so damn hot! I should've killed him." Genocider Syo stated. As others carried their discussion on, I kept my sight on Celestia's hand that was clutching my sides. I glazed downwards and leaned my body back towards her body. "Hnn?" Celestia hummed as I felt the soft surface on my back. "You really like some contact, do you?" She whispered teasingly in my ear. I exhaled and listened to their discussion.

"You'd think we believe you?" Ishimaru asked.

"I don't care if you don't believe me. All it means is that you'll be convicting the wrong person. If you don't want that, help me find the culprit-" Togami was cut off when Oowada started talking.

"Screw you-"

"Indeed." But I returned the favor and cut him off as well. "Let's talk this through." I combed back a strand piece of hair behind my ear and held my hand there. "We'll resume this culprit-guessing game, then." Things start to heat up in the room as we start racking our minds for other information. "Let's go over it once more." Celestia suggested. I nodded and so did everyone else in the room. "How did the culprit manage to get into both changing rooms?" she asked. "I was able to find the handbooks of the three deceased in the entrance hall." I answered as I recall seeing the memory. "What does that mean" Asahina asked after looking up from her handbook. "It means that it'd be possible to enter both rooms using those. No, Kuwata's wasn't functional." I said. So technically saying...

"So you're saying the culprit must be male but isn't using someone else's handbook against the school rules?" she asked once more. "The rules prohibit lending your handbook to don't ban borrowing someone else's" Togami was able to answer her question. I nodded as well and kept thinking. "Exactly right!" Monobear agreed. Now the suspects are narrowed down to six. I wouldn't suspect Naegi, nor Togami, regarding the recent interview. Then there's four left.

"Oh yeah, Celes-san. You saw Fujisaki-san that night, didn't you?" Naegi turned his head to our direction and asked the gothic teen right beside me. I felt her hot breath near my ear as she spoke. "Yeah, Fujisaki-kun was holding a bag with a tracksuit inside." I recalled the scene as it flashed through my mind but something was missing. "But we weren't able to find that at the crime scene." I added. "The culprit must've disposed of it. Are there any other clues?" I asked. I turned my head to both my left and right for answers. "If my memory serves me right, there were different types of tracksuits." Sakura answered. "They came in many colors." Asahina said afterwards.

"I-I don't have anything of the sort!"

"I have a white one."

Now, everyone's just adding personal information of their own. I reread over my handbook about the death case and lend my hearing to the crowd for a while. "I got it! He and the culprit both picked out the same kind of tracksuit!" Ishimaru said. I said nothing and scanned over the details once again. "So basically, the culprit has a blue tracksuit just like him. Well, mine's different. It's black." I glanced towards Oowada's direction abruptly and saw Naegi looking at him too. Did he figure it out? "That's wrong." Naegi objected. "Looks like you noticed it too, Naegi-kun. That careless remark just now" I said as I looked at him. He nodded in agreement and turned back to the befuddled teen with the unusual hairstyle.

"Oowada-kun, how did you know Fujisaki-san's tracksuit was blue?" Now, he was caught. Oowada didn't say anything with the shock he was currently undergoing. "Celes-san never mentioned the color." Exactly. "Wh-What are you saying?" Oowada tried to cover the suspicion but failed. "You've dug your own grave, Oowada." I glanced at him and said. "Say what?" He said. But Togami butted in and made a remark of his own. "More like you made him dig it.". The hands gripping my waist snaked forward before I was enveloped in a hug below the waist. "So it was just a bluff. You wanted the culprit to make a blunder like that." Celestia placed her head on my shoulder to let her face into view.

"Correct." I verified. But then, Ishimaru had to make a scene. "Hold on, there's no way my bro could do something like that!" He said. No point in defending if he's caught. Just then, Ishimaru walked out from his stand and held a grip on Oowada's shoulders and shook him into reality, which Ishimaru denied. I watched them across me as Ishimaru continued to say our reasoning was wrong. "Let's look at the whole murder again, then. That will prove whether or not our reasoning was right." Naegi sighed almost in a tiresome way.

It was going to be another round of rechecking and this was also tiring me. But we do need to confirm if what we got were correct asnwers and if Oowada was the real murderer. Naegi then began going through the scene before the murder took place and we were all listening. I leaned somewhat forward since my hands were giving out. But what I didn't feel was that my lower most back part was pushing itself on Celestia's front part below the waist. "Hmm? You okay?" I heard her say. I nodded and readjusted my position since it was embarrasing to reveal the situation we're in. Celestia felt this and retracted her arms from my waist and slipped both of them near my chest.

"You can let go of your hands and just lean back on me for support" She whispered. I looked beside me and fortunately, Togami wasn't listening. Or, at least, he feigned he didn't. I stood straight before I felt the girl's back behind me. It was warm so I carefully let my hands fall beside me without going noticed and stood there in Celestia's hug. After Naegi finished the story, I heard Oowada agree that he did kill Fujisaki. "Yeah, that's right. I killed him."

Ishimaru tried to stop Monobear from voting but he was late. The bear has already began the vote and confronted Oowada as guilty. "Yahoo! Fujisaki Chihiro was murdered by Oowada Mondo-kun!" Monobear repeated. "By the way, the vote wasn't unanimous. Ishimaru-kun, why would you vote for yourself? You were saved by the majority vote, though." Monobear smiled. That smile never left its face though.

The bear proceeded to tell us a story of Fujisaki's childhood. About how he was sensitive about his weakness, so he ran away from his fear and turned himself into a girl. But the threat of having his secret exposed drove him to change himself instead. From that day on, Fujisaki started to work out. To look more masculine than his feminine form. And the one who chose to help him was no other than Oowada. But Oowada envied Fujisaki and resulted in killing him. Monobear continued the story to Oowada's secret, where this time, he killed his own older brother. As the story goes on and time passes by, Oowada starts to reveal the whole story and why he killed Fujisaki. "I went and did something horrible!"

I understood everything now. I felt sorry for the both of them. Fujisaki only wanted to face his fears, not make Oowada envious. Although, it came the other way around and resulted him dead. "But you destroyed Fujisaki-san's handbook after he had died to keep his secret safe, right?" I asked the weeping man with his head bowed low. So I continued, "The broken handbook in the entrance hall wasn't Kuwata-kun's.

It was yours, wasn't it? It overheated and blew up during that sauna battle. That's when you learned how to break one. And we weren't able to find Fujisaki-san's handbook because you destroyed it and threw it away, right?" I asked even if I knew I was pushing him to his limit. The look on his face was regretful as he hesitated but didn't say a word.

I looked around me and saw tears streaming down Ishimaru's face like a waterfall and Naegi was holding back on himself. Before hearing his final answer, Monobear interrupted and broke the silence. "_Upupupu~_ Sorry to interrupt this party while it's in full swing, but it's time for the punishment! You all can't go hoggin' on the despair. This is a punishment to all of mankind and a way to make them despair" It sneered. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Huh? What do I mean?" Monobear mocked the question. I sighed and ignored their small talk when Monobear finally declares his punishment.

Monobear swung the small wooden gavel back and slammed it down on the red button in front of him. We watched as he was buckled to a motorcycle. His punishment was called the "**Motorcycle Death Cage**". The multicolored bear used the handle as the motorcycle roared to life, jumping off afterwards when Oowada entered the circular silver cage. He spun around and around without a stop. The sound of the wheels racing in circles on the metal cage filled the room. It gets louder when the velocity of his speed had turned to its maximum thus making a huge electricity-like aura around the cage as it shook violently.

We covered our eyes as blinding light showered the whole room. Once the bright light had decreased, we took our hands out from our eyes and saw the motorcycle slowly rotating the cage but without Oowada on it. It went limp and still once it reached the bottom. "_Clunk!_" It fell on the metal bars of the cage. Three beeps were heard before something opened. We turned our heads to the source of the noise and found a machine that had a small white package inside it. We looked closer and gasped when we read what was written in the rectangular plastic box. It was Oowada turned to butter. It was still disgusting though.

We all went back to our rooms with Ishimaru crying non-stop. Naegi, Sakura, and Asahina tried to comfort him but Oowada's death got the best of him and ignored our help. Celestia had her arm around my shoulder and helped me back to my room. I dug my hand into my pockets to bring out the key and insert it to open my door. "Thanks for the help, Celestia" I thanked her when she lightly placed me on my bed.

"Oh, no worries. But I'll be spending the night here with you just in case something happens" She smiled brightly and went to close the door. I heard it click as if she locked it intentionally. I cocked my head to the side to check but she was already at my side. She bent forward towards my head and placed her hand on my fore head. "I'm not sick. You know that" I said. She giggled and walked to the other side of the bed.

She slipped off her red heels but kept her long black frilly socks on. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Come here" She smiled. I ignored the last part of her sentence but instead, arms wrapped itself on my waist then I was pulled back into comforting warm. "Now, where were we~?" She whispered mischievously in my ear and slid her hand towards my chest.


End file.
